True Love Doesn't Die
by Zoe4
Summary: *Complete*Ethan left over 7 years ago. Has Theresa moved on? She tells the story of everything that went wrong all those years ago and is in for a few suprises in the present. Please R/R! This is my first fanfic ever. E/T & a little Chadney.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
She looked down at the picture of him. He had lied to her and she was mad but more then that she was sad. A week he said but it was over seven years since she had last seen him. His smile, his lips, his eyes, the way he kissed her, they all inhabited her dreams at night. That is all she could think of, was him. Everyone said forget about him, move on, he's not coming back. But she couldn't forget about the love of her life, her husband, she knew deep down inside her that he probably would never come back but in her heart she couldn't let go. He said that he just needed time to sort everything out. After that one horrible night everything started going down hill. That night when everything fell apart I would never forget. 


	2. Chap 1

Chap 1: April 2001  
  
That night he worst night of my life. The night my secret came out that Ethan was not a crane but a Bennett. I still remember that night like it was yesterday…..  
  
The music was playing in the background. Everything was great but then Gwen showed up.  
  
"Everyone I have an announcement, I have a tabloid in my hand which states that Ethan is not a crane but a Bennett."  
  
  
  
After that statement all hell broke lose. Ethan learned that I knew about it but them found out Gwen and Rebecca sent it. I could tell he was mad at me when he just walked out of the party. I went home hoping to find him but found no one. I couldn't sleep. I heard the door open at around 3:00 in the morning and heard him approaching the room. He said he was tired and wanted to go to bed. I wanted to talk. All he said was that he loved me and I said I loved him too. He told me "I believe you when you say that but I don't know if I can ever trust you again." With that he turned out the light and went to sleep. The night that was suppose to be the best night of my life turned into a disaster and I never got to tell him my surprise until a month later.  
  
"Ethan, you home" I shouted from the entryway. Opening a new boutique wasn't easy and I had to work very hard to make sure that it opened by Christmas, Thanksgiving if I was lucky. He had got a job as a personal lawyer for Ray Mcan but it was hard and after that night we hadn't seen eachother much. "Ethan?" "I'm in the study"  
  
"I have a surprise for you." I said, "can you meet me in the living room?"  
  
"Sure, be out in 15 minutes."  
  
Perfect since Ethan was busy it gave me time to prepare for my surprise and get the food ready. Chinese food, those long talks on the beach we would have over Chinese on the beach. Oh how I loved those talks. We would tell each other our problems and how are days went. I miss that. I miss the old Ethan. I guess I can say that I'm responsible for part of that, losing him the old him. He used to have that glee in his eyes, now they are dull with no feeling. Oh how we had grown apart in this last month. I hoped my surprise would bring us back together.  
  
"Yes" he said looking around, "oh my gosh"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well it's just that….." he pointed out to the beach where there was a blanket with candles and Chinese food.  
  
"I guess great minds think alike." I said  
  
"I guess so. It's just that it's been such a long time since we had one of our talks on the beach over Chinese food I thought that it was long over due."  
  
"I agree and we don't want that food to get cold." I said practically dragging him out the door.  
  
After we finished eating and talking, I told him I had a surprise for him.  
  
"Ethan, you know how I was really sick last week, well now I know why?"  
  
"You're okay right. Nothings wrong is there. Please don't let anything be wrong I couldn't live without you." A look of concern, pure concern washed over him face.  
  
"No, no nothing is wrong I'm fine, no I'm great. It's that I'm pregnant about 2 months along.  
  
"Oh my gosh, how did this happen, I mean I know how it happened, we didn't plan this but oh that's great news. You're gonna, no we're gonna have a baby." A smile spread across his face that I hadn't seen in a long time. His smile, how I loved his smile and longed for it. I missed it.  
  
"I'm so happy" he said "and you know what I'm gonna show just how happy I am." He started kissing me passionately and the rest was history. 


	3. Chap 2

Chap 2: 2001  
  
6 months later...........  
  
In the middle of the night I woke up with these aching pains in my stomach. I thought it was nothing and tried to go back to sleep but they wouldn't stop. I looked down to see my silk white nightgown covered in blood.  
  
"Ethan, wake up something's wrong with the baby."  
  
"Huh?" he said still half-asleep, then looked down at my, " Oh my gosh. I'll call Eve."  
  
We rushed to the hospital and Doctor Russell was waiting for us at the door.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She said she woke up with terrible pains."  
  
"Okay lets bring you up." She whispered silently to the nurse she's miscarrying, miscarrying. Those words still haunt me to this day. I heard her and the words echoed through my head everything was going so good I couldn't lose my baby. I looked over at Ethan to see if he heard and I could tell by the look on his face that he heard.  
  
"Ethan?" Dr. Russell asked.  
  
"Is she okay? The baby could you save the baby.  
  
Eve stood there saying nothing.  
  
"Tell me, she's my wife and it's my baby and I have a right to know."  
  
"Theresa's fine, she's resting but we couldn't save the baby, it was too late. I'm sorry but your baby girl is dead.  
  
"No"  
  
"And you have to be strong for Theresa. You can go see her."  
  
"Oh my Resa, she wanted the baby so much, did you tell her?"  
  
"No I thought it would be best if you told her. Go in." She pointed to the door to her room. How am I gonna tell my Resa that our baby is dead.  
  
"Ethan? Ethan is that you?" a small, soft, weak voice came from the bed.  
  
"Yes Resa, it's me."  
  
"Could they save the baby." Was the first question out of her mouth?  
  
I sat there for awhile wondering how to tell her that our baby girl was dead but there was no easy way.  
  
" I'm sorry Resa they couldn't save the baby, she died."  
  
"No!" she cried.  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yes it was a girl."  
  
I saw him turn away and tears fall from his cheeks he was trying to be brave for me. I felt so sad. How brave of him.  
  
We named her Mckayla Ann Bennett. Our baby girl died. I still can't get used to saying the words. We gave her a little funeral with family and friends everyone tried to be brave and strong but it was no use, my baby, our baby was dead and no bringing her back. I thought when Ethan's true paternity came out was the worst night of my life but no I lied it was October 17, when our baby girl died. Everything had been going so good and then our baby died. Then we started drifting apart again. Ethan put everything into his job and I just sat around the house all day, I guess you could call it mopping, holding a green sun dress Ethan brought home only weeks before our baby died. Months went by and we tried to have another child but it was no use I just couldn't get pregnant maybe I wasn't meant to have kids. And I watched in disappointment every time the test turned negative, he looked so sad Maybe I would be a horrible mother and that I didn't deserve them, No wait even after all  
the lies I told and after all the horrible things I did, no one not even me deserves to have there baby die. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy because it is the worst thing in the world. But after awhile I realized I had to get on with my life and concentrate on a life with my husband and saving my marriage that was on the rocks. After that I realized I should get out of the house and I did. My store was starting to get on the run and should be done by the New Year. 


	4. Chap 3

Chap 3  
  
December 3, 2001…….  
  
I came home from getting my boutique off the ground to a dark, empty house.  
  
"Ethan? Ethan are you home?" I shouted from the foyer.  
  
1 No answer  
  
"Honey?"  
  
Still no answer  
  
"Are you in here?" I said checking the study.  
  
2 No one  
  
I checked everywhere in the house and ever called some of his friends. I checked the messages but not one from him and he usually called when he was working late. Called the office and his secretary said he left hours ago. Called Mr.Mcan, hadn't seen him all day, he cancelled their lunch appointment. Then I found a note on the desk.  
  
My Love,  
  
I need to go out of town for a few weeks. I'll be back in time for our baby's 2-month birthday. I love you so much and don't forget it.  
  
Love, Your Only Ethan,  
  
  
  
Something about the letter made chills goes up my spine. It scared me. Ethan never went out of town without me. And my instincts were right. He never came back. No one knew where he was. He didn't come back for the 17, not Christmas, not new years, ever. He's been gone over seven years and I should realize that he wasn't coming back. One day I was feeling sick and Luis insisted that I go to the doctor and I did and found out I was pregnant about a 6 weeks along. I was so scared and I want him to come home so bad so he can see our daughter. But he didn't and left me to raise our daughter all by myself.  
  
Then it got harder when Noah came back to town, I knew he wanted to help and be more then a friend but I just couldn't let myself fall in love again and technically I was still married to Ethan. But Noah didn't see it like that he saw it like, Ethan left me and was never coming back, which meant he must have not loved me and that I should move on. But I was just doing fine by myself, McKinley and me. She reminded me so much of him. Her eyes were that crystal blue color, I used to get lost looking in his eyes and sometimes if I looked hard enough I thought that I could see him looking out through him. It was coming around her 7th b-day, August 9th and I wanted him bad so much to see our daughter the child we created together I know he would be so proud. Why hadn't he come home yet? I ask myself that question everyday. Did he not love me anymore? What do I tell McKinley, that her daddy left because he didn't feel up to a challenge in our marriage, that he no longer loved her mommy? What would she think? He left her because he didn't love her. She had to have a father maybe I should take up Noah's proposal, for the good of my daughter only that, nothing else. Well only time can tell. 


	5. Chap 4

Chap 4: Present July 2008  
  
"Mama, mama" McKinley shouted from her room, "I can't find my ballet leotard."  
  
"Sweetheart did you check the clean clothes down stairs."  
  
"No but I will."  
  
Everyone says she is so like me, never has her head on straight but I guess I didn't either but all I can see is Ethan in her, especially in her blue eyes. They are big like mine are but they have that crystal-blue color Ethan's had. Sam says he thinks he is looking at a young girl version of himself or of Ethan when she plays baseball, Ivy says the same thing. I used to get lost in those blue eyes of his, one look and you were lost and boom nothing mattered it was like you were on a different planet……  
  
"MAMA!" Mckinley shouted, "I found them we can go. I want to be early so me and Jaime can talk." Jamie, Sheridan and Luis' daughter who is only two months older then Mckinley.  
  
"Come on" Mckinley shouted almost out the door. "Want to say hi to Ted."  
  
Ted is the doorman at our apartment. I love it, it over looks the ocean and you can see for miles, and miles. I look at it to relax. I love living on the 34th floor, so calming and relaxing. Not that I didn't love the house but it had so many memories and I couldn't afford it with only my paycheck and Mckinely. But if, I mean when, when Ethan comes back we're gonna buy the house back that had so many memories.  
  
"Mama? Where were you just then?"  
  
"No where just thinking, let's go we don't want to be late."  
  
When we got to the dance studio I noticed a new girl who had to be around Mckinly's age in her class. She had long, dark frizzy hair and a dark completion but not too dark and her face it reminded me of someone but I just couldn't think of whom. And I turned around to face…  
  
"Whit! What are you doing here."  
  
"I'm moving back. Chad got offered a job and we're gonna stay here for awhile."  
  
"What about the tennis tour?"  
  
"Honey I gave that up a long time ago. Over six years, didn't you hear I'm a lawyer now."  
  
"Really? Congrats. Speaking of Chad where is he?"  
  
" Well he had some business to finish up in LA but is coming back tonight."  
  
"So tell me how is life in LA."  
  
"It's great, but it's not Harmony. For one no snow and I missed all my friends and family, it's been what over 7 years since I came after you found out you were pregnant."  
  
"Yeah well I don't want to talk about that. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Well not much but.." looks down at her left finger.  
  
"Oh my gosh Whit I didn't notice. Congrats, I wish you and Chad the best."  
  
"I mean but could I stay away for my own wedding when my maid of honor is right here..  
  
"Mommy" the brown haired girl yells.  
  
"Yeah sweetie." Whit answers  
  
" I want to stay over at my new friend Mckinley can I, please."  
  
"I knew if recognized her." Theresa says to herself.  
  
" First I want you to say hi to Auntie Theresa. Theresa this is my daughter Mariah."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"So can I stay the night."  
  
"Well it's up to Theresa."  
  
"Of course you can stay the night and why doesn't you mom stay too and we can hang out like old times and catch up."  
  
"Well I was just gonna rent a hotel room don't want to intrude."  
  
"None sense I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Yeah." Mariah yells and runs into tell Mckinley.  
  
"Well I guess I should tell you the whole story."  
  
"That would be good."  
  
"Where should I start?"  
  
"The beginnings always good."  
  
"Ok lets see……  
  
As you know I went out to LA to be with Chad and we were living together for about three months and I found out I was about a month pregnant. Then right after I found out you called and told me about you and Ethan and how you were pregnant and wanted me to come back.  
  
"Yeah you came back for a week and you were pregnant and didn't tell me."  
  
"Well it was complicated. So…..  
  
Before I came back Chad and me had this big fight and he ended up kicking me out of the apartment before he knew I was pregnant. Then when I came back to get my stuff he was with another girl, which he denied that anything was going on and they were just talking and then I totally blew up and it slipped. His "friend" of course left and he told me he was sorry and would never cheat on me this whole sob story. I told him that it would be best if I moved away but he wouldn't allow it and so at first we kind of raised her together, living across the hall from each other but you know true love wins so we ended up getting back together and now are engaged. That's the whole story.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yeah, wow."  
  
"You got a happy ending, why can't I?" Theresa starts crying 


	6. Chap 5

Chap 5:  
  
Theresa is still crying  
  
"Oh honey, come here it's okay."  
  
"I know in my head that he will never come back but in my heart won't listen. It tells me he will come back. I asked mama to start lighting a candle for him, at first she was lenient but she said anything for my sweet mija." Stops crying  
  
"Honey I know you love him and true love lasts forever, it doesn't die but you have to move on, face facts he's not coming back."  
  
" I know it's been over seven years it's impossible but I have seen impossible things happen so why can't this. He must hate me that's it." Starts crying again.  
  
"Oh come here"  
  
Theresa starts to dry her tears  
  
"Did I tell you? Noah proposed."  
  
"Oh my gosh. What did you say? Do you love him? How serious is it?" she started asking a million questions a minute.  
  
"Whoa slow down. One at a time. I haven't said anything yet but I think I might say yes for the sake of my daughter and only that reason. He's a doctor and could give her things I can't."  
  
"Well the question remains, do you love him? Are you in love with him?"  
  
"I love him yeah, as a friend, buddy but I'm not in love with him but my daughter comes first and foremost and it will be good for her."  
  
" Good of you Theresa get on with your life."  
  
1 Somewhere else in the country  
  
"One plane ticket to Harmony, Maine, please," asked a young man on the phone.  
  
"Of course, coach or 1st class?"  
  
"1st class."  
  
"Your plane leaves in a hour sir, thank you."  
  
"Well I'm coming home my love, I hope you didn't forget me and our love. I know I didn't.  
  
Back in Harmony  
  
"Mama, let's go to the park."  
  
"I don't know please." Mckinley gives her the face; Ethan called it that he used to say when I looked at him like that he couldn't deny me anything.  
  
"Okay. Want to come Whit."  
  
"Please mommy, please."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I see she has Chad's powers of persuasion."  
  
"Yep she sure does."  
  
2  
  
3 At the park  
  
3.1 "Mama, Mariah and me are gonna play on the swings, k?  
  
"Okay we'll be right here if you need you need us."  
  
"So tell me how is Chad?"  
  
"He's great he loves the Music Company he's working with."  
  
" Well that's great it's been awhile since I saw him, not since he left."  
  
"Yeah I know. So you want to come with me to pick his flight comes I later tonight."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay great. So how are you doing?"  
  
" Well physically I couldn't be better but emotionally, I still cry myself to sleep on some nights. I just hope Mckinely doesn't notice."  
  
"Honey she's your daughter she knows what's bothering you and she's gonna pick up on it, you have to move on."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Flight 101 to Harmony, Maine now boarding. Said the announcer.  
  
" Well there's my flight. Here I come Harmony."  
  
4  
  
5 In LA…………  
  
"Whitney baby if you get this message, I missed my flight due to a meeting ran over time so I won't get in tell morning. I don't know which time but my old flight was # 101 and you can ask at the desk. You can pick me up then. Love ya and tell Mariah I miss her and love ya both. Bye." 


	7. Chap 6

Chap 6:  
  
"Oh, shout we're gonna be late." Whit yelled practically speeding down the highway."  
  
"Oh no we won't; step on it." Theresa yelled.  
  
10 minutes late…  
  
"Look Whit, I told you we wouldn't be late, they're just unloading now."  
  
They looked at everyone get off the plane but didn't see Chad.  
  
"Hmm I wonder where he could be." Whit said looking around, "maybe he missed his flight. Theresa I'll take the girls and ask at the desk you stay here in case we missed him, ok."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go girls." They walked away with Whitney leaving Theresa there by herself then suddenly…  
  
"Oh my gosh." Theresa said looking at man leaving the plane who looked identical to Ethan, "it can't be, can it." As the man started walking away Theresa ran after him. Whitney saw this and tried to stop her.  
  
" Theresa, Theresa slow down."  
  
But it didn't matter, Theresa keep running until she found him.  
  
"Ethan!" she shouted.  
  
The man turned around but it was not him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." Theresa turned and started walking away to the corner of airport.  
  
"Honey, I saw the whole thing, what happened?"  
  
" I thought I saw Ethan get off the plane." Theresa said as tears start to roll down her checks.  
  
"Oh come here it's ok." Whit wraps her arms around Theresa, " you know that it's almost impossible, you shouldn't set your self up for failure."  
  
" I know but it looked so much like…  
  
"Mama are you okay." Mckinley said running up to her mom who she saw crying.  
  
"Fine sweetie just fine."  
  
"Mariah, why don't you and Mckinley go and get some snacks from the vending machine." Whit hands them a dollar each.  
  
"Okay." They both say running off.  
  
Whitney gives a cup of water to Theresa, "Here drink this."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I was so foolish to think that Ethan would come off that plane."  
  
"Sometimes you imagine things when you want them bad enough."  
  
"Well I don want Ethan to come home."  
  
"We all do. Come on lets get out of here. Chad missed his flight and won't be in till morning, so we can have some time to spare before he comes back, just us girls. Kids come on lets get out of here, we're leaving."  
  
1 Somewhere else in Harmony  
  
"Now I'm back, I have to find her. She probably got married and forgot all about our love and me, but not me I never forgot and still love her." 


	8. Chap 7

Chap 7:  
  
"Oh my today was a hectic day," Whitney said putting down the four bags of clothes Theresa and her bought along with the two grocery bags.  
  
"Yeah I know but when's the last time, we got to go shopping." Theresa said pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Are you always this busy?"  
  
"Nope more, on weekdays I have to get Mckinley up for school, then I work at the boutique until 4, pick her up and then buy the time I do my errands it's time for dinner, then she had baseball during the spring, gymnastics during the winter, ballet all year long. Get her off to sleep and then start my day all over again. At night is the only time I get for myself."  
  
"Wow it must be hard by yourself, I mean even when Chad and me weren't together he still was there to help raise her." Whitney noticed Theresa get really quite.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's okay." Theresa cut her off, "really it's okay. I've doing it for seven years by myself, it's been tough but I get through it. I always have."  
  
"You never stop do you."  
  
"How can I? Mckinley comes first not my problems with Ethan. My whole life is her and that's why I'm going to accept Noah's proposal."  
  
"You can get through this your tough, it's in your blood."  
  
" I know it's just that I love him so much. I can't forget about him."  
  
"How may I direct your call sir." The operator said.  
  
" Harmony Inn."  
  
"I'll connect you."  
  
"Harmony Inn, how may I help you?"  
  
"I would like to make a reservation for tonight through next two weeks."  
  
"You're in luck. We have one room open."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"Name"  
  
"Ethan Winthrop" 


	9. Chap 8

Chap 8:  
  
"Ethan, come back, Please don't leave I love you. I'm sorry." Theresa shouted from her sleep.  
  
"Mama." Mckinley whispered coming into her mama's bedroom, "are you okay?"  
  
Theresa woke up. "Oh I'm fine, I guess I was having a bad dream. Well come on in, don't stand in the cold, join me in this big bed." Mckinley ran from the door to her mama's bed.  
  
" I couldn't sleep, all I could here was Mariah snoring."  
  
"Whitney used to do the same thing."  
  
"Mama can I ask you a question."  
  
"Sure you can, anything you can just ask me."  
  
"Who is Ethan?" curiosity a raised in her voice.  
  
The color from Theresa's face drained away.  
  
"You knew this day would come. You have to tell her the truth." Theresa said to herself.  
  
"Why do you want to now?"  
  
"You were yelling his name out in his sleep."  
  
" Well I guess I should tell you the whole story. You're old enough to understand."  
  
All long time ago when I was 18, still a child in many ways, I feel in love with a man who was named Ethan Crane. We grew closer and eventually when I was 19, he asked me to marry him. His family hated me so we had to go off and elope. We were married for two years and then Ethan found out that his dad was not the evil Julian that everyone thought but his daddy was Mr. Bennett.  
  
"Oh he's so nice."  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"Well then I found out I was gonna have a baby."  
  
"Me?" Her eyes now wide with excitement.  
  
"No, a different baby, your older sister but she died."  
  
"Oh mama that is so sad." I thought she was too young but I guess she was smarter then I thought, she understands.  
  
"Yes we were very sad. So Ethan who is your daddy."  
  
"I have a daddy, I always wanted one."  
  
"Well he left on a trip before he knew that I was going to have you and never came back."  
  
"Mama can I ask you a question."  
  
"Yes."  
  
" Where is my daddy?"  
  
" To tell you the truth I don't know, I don't know."  
  
"I want to know my daddy, I want him here with you and me, maybe he could stop you from crying, I want him to come back."  
  
"So do I sweetie so do I."  
  
" I have something I was gonna wait to give you until you were older but I guess know is as good a time as any." She pulls out a picture of her and Ethan when she's about four months pregnant with Mckalya.  
  
"This is a picture of your daddy and me when I was pregnant with your sister. I thought you could keep it on the dresser by the picture of you and me."  
  
"I will mama, I will."  
  
"Now go get your coat there is somewhere I want to take you." Theresa said wiping away the tears that had fallen while telling the story.  
  
"Now? It's night and dark out." Mckinley said looking over at the clock to read 1:49.  
  
"I know it is but what I want to do can't wait till morning."  
  
"Okay I'll get my coat."  
  
Five minutes later  
  
"Why are we at the cemetery." Mckinley asked.  
  
"We're gonna pay someone a visit."  
  
"Who?'  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They walked to the back of the cemetery by the beach. Most of the footstones here hadn't been touched in years. Theresa started to uncover one that was full of weeds and could see tracings of dead flowers.  
  
"This is my baby girl that died foot stone." Showing Mckinley the with the name "Mckayla Ann Winthrop"  
  
"Mama thought I should get on that out looked the ocean and was secluded from everything. She died on October 17 and she wasn't even born."  
  
"She was still in your tummy."  
  
"Yeah I guess she was."  
  
"I wish I could have seen my sister."  
  
" I wish I could have saw her too sweetie. She would have been about a year older then you if she would have survived, your older sister." Theresa said as tears started to fall  
  
"It's okay mama, were in this together, a team as you always say."  
  
"Yes we are. I promised myself I wouldn't shed another tear over him or anything in the past. We put her by the ocean so we then could think of her when we looked out at it. I used to visit this place everyday to just think, then it got to twice a week and once a month then only on holidays and then not at all. I haven't visited this place for over 4 years." She started really sobbing now.  
  
"Mama. I'm here, we can cry together." They prayed and then sat there for about another hour just sitting quietly thinking.  
  
"Mckinley you know what we haven't done for awhile?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Had an overnight campout on the beach. We've been so busy and it's been so long let's go get the gear."  
  
"Okay. And we better leave a note for Aunt Whitney or she'll freak." Mckinely laughed.  
  
They stayed up roasting marshmallows and talking and telling stories by the fire almost all night but ended up falling asleep under the stars. 


	10. Chap 9

Chap 9  
  
"Theresa, Mckinley where are you?" Whitney shouted.  
  
"Oh my gosh, they must have been kidnapped."  
  
"Mom! Settle down and look." Mariah said pointing to a note that read:  
  
Whit-  
  
Mckinley and I went on an overnight campout on the beach. Don't wait up for us we'll see you when we get back.  
  
Theresa  
  
"See they're just fine."  
  
" I now, know. Well let's go pick up your father."  
  
"Yeah Daddy, I miss him so much."  
  
"So do I, so do I."  
  
"Oh mama I had so much fun last night, we have to do this more often."  
  
"Oh yes we do and we will, I miss hanging out with you but there is something that I have to ask you."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"You know Noah.'  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well he asked me to marry him, like Kay and Miguel and you were the flower girl remember?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well Noah asked me to marry him, which means he would be like your daddy and live with us."  
  
"NO mama. I have a daddy you told me. You said he would come back, I don't want Noah as my daddy I want my daddy. I want just you and me, mama." She started crying and ran off.  
  
"Mckinely, come back." Theresa yelled running after her. She found her by the lagoon of the bay. 'Oh my gosh how did she know where this is, no one knows about it but Ethan and me.' Theresa said to herself. 'This is where Ethan and I first made love' a wave of memories came flooding back. 'We used to come here and meet when are families forbid eachother to see one another. I lost my virginity here.'  
  
"How did you know where this lagoon was."  
  
"Sometimes late at night I would hear you cry or sometimes during the day you would cry and I would walk the beach then I found this lagoon out of chance one day. I come here to think about what I did to make you cry."  
  
"Oh honey you did nothing to make me cry, nothing. Come here." Gives Mckinely a hug  
  
"And you know what else?"  
  
"What?'  
  
"I'm not going to marry Noah, we don't need him. We are just fine the two of us. Just us."  
  
"Really? Just us."  
  
"Yes now let's get back before Whit starts to worry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ethan turned the pages of the phone book searching for a Theresa, a Lopez- Fitzgerald, a Winthrop, then he found it.  
  
"Theresa Winthrop, I see that you still have my name so maybe you haven't given up on our love." He scribbled down the number in a napkin. "I have to talk to her, I just have to."  
  
"Uncle Chad!" Mckinley screamed.  
  
"Hi" Chad said picking her up, " the last time I saw you, you were only 3, getting potty trained."  
  
"I missed you. You should have visited more."  
  
"I know, but I was busy." Turns to Theresa "It's been a long time"  
  
"Yes it has. Come here Chad and let me get a look at you." Gives him a hug  
  
"Well look at you, successful fashion designer. Are you doing okay?"  
  
"Yeah actually I am…"  
  
Whitney cuts in with a " Noah proposed."  
  
The smile on Mckinley's face goes down.  
  
"What he did? Congrats"  
  
"Wait don't jump the gun, I haven't said anything yet."  
  
"But she's gonna say…  
  
Theresa cuts in "No" the smile on Mckinley's face comes back  
  
"What? Just today you said you were going to say yes"  
  
"And I changed my mind after talking to Mckinely, that I don't want to marry and I don't need to, I have everything I need and I don't love him, I love Ethan and it would not be fair to Noah and technically I'm still married to Ethan."  
  
"Well good for you Theresa." Chad chimed in  
  
"CHAD!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Well thanks Chad, I'm glad someone agrees with my judgement." Looks over at Whitney. 


	11. Chap 10

Chap 10  
  
"You guys sure you don't want to stay, we have room."  
  
"Thanks okay thanks for the offer but I think we have intruded enough and we just want some time by ourselves to be a family."  
  
"Okay whatever you say. Bye"  
  
"Bye" They all reply  
  
After they leave.  
  
"Mama Luis and Sheridan are here I'm gonna go are you sure you're okay by yourself."  
  
"I'll be fine I'm a grown adult and can take care of myself. I love you bye."  
  
"Love ya too, bye.'  
  
Ring, ring…  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Yes this is she, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Don't you know baby?"  
  
"Ethan? It can't be, after all this time. Where are you."  
  
"I'm here in Harmony. Can you meet me at the are special spot in ten minutes."  
  
"A, yeah sure."  
  
"Theresa you have no idea how good it is to see you." Gives her a kiss  
  
"Ethan what are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing my wife."  
  
" After seven years, we've lived by ourselves and now you come back and think everything is fine. I don't think so."  
  
" What's wrong? I'm back, wait "we"."  
  
"Yes WE. OUR daughter and me. I found out I was pregnant about a month after you left. You said you were gonna be gone a week, seven DAYS but it turned into seven YEARS!"  
  
" We have a daughter, oh my gosh."  
  
"Yes and I don't want you to see her"  
  
I'm so sorry. Please let me back in to your life. I came back to be with you, I had to see you. I figured out my problem and found my identity and know I want us to work our problems."  
  
"Any problems we had only got worse seven years ago and I'm gonna tell you a deal. I'm gonna leave and you are gonna leave Harmony without seeing my daughter and never come back."  
  
"No wait don't go,"  
  
"Goodbye Ethan forever."  
  
"Wait just tell me her name?"  
  
"Mckinley. Born on July 9th."  
  
"Thanks. I love you" But it was too late she has already left.  
  
But she heard him and responded quietly  
  
" I love you too Ethan. What have I done?" She started to sob harder which only picked up her run to the apartment and didn't stop till she reached her door.  
  
Theresa walked in the door just as the phone rings  
  
"Hello Theresa Winthrop." Trying to hide any signs in her voice that she had been crying.  
  
"Still answer your phone that way I see." Noah said  
  
"Well I'm still married to him and besides it's a habit."  
  
"Well I really wanted to see and talk to you can you meet me on the wharf."  
  
"Sure, bye see you in a few."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
"Just what were you thinking Ethan." He said to himself walking along the wharf. Then he noticed some people and realized one was Theresa  
  
"Oh my god. Noah, my half brother, is proposing to my Theresa no wonder she doesn't love me she loves my half brother." But unfortunately for him he left before he heard the answer.  
  
"Noah I'm sorry but I can't marry you."  
  
"I understand I just hope that this doesn't affect are friendship."  
  
"It won't and right now I just want to go home can you take me home"  
  
"Of course."  
  
When Theresa gets home she finds a note on her door that says:  
  
My beloved Theresa,  
  
I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. So I'm leaving for far away and I'm never coming back I hope you and our daughter will be happy with Noah. I saw you on the wharf, I hope you have a great life. Tell Mckinley that I love her even though I never meet her and it's not her fault I left and I will always think of her. And remember I will love you always and don't forget it.  
  
Ethan  
  
"Oh my gosh No what am I going to go."  
  
At the airport  
  
"Please can you tell me if there are any flights leaving tonight with a Ethan Winthrop on board."  
  
"I'm sorry that is classified information."  
  
"Please he is my husband and I can't let him leave tell I set things straight.'  
  
The women could see the love in her eyes and felt sorry for her.  
  
"Well I guess this one time, he's on the flight to LA that just left." Pointing to a plane taking off.  
  
"No" she yells running over to the window "I didn't get to tell him."  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
" I couldn't leave, I still love you."  
  
" I love you." Gives him a passionate kiss.  
  
" I love you so much I want to renew are vows with you and have a big church wedding like you wanted because we had to elope and take you on our second honeymoon. We have so much to catch up on."  
  
"I know but we can make it work and we can do it all. I love you so much."  
  
After they renewed their vows and they went on there second honeymoon and then a month later Theresa announces she is pregnant."  
  
1 Nine months later…  
  
"I hate you Ethan. Never touch me again," Theresa yelled squeezing the life out of his hand.  
  
"It's okay, almost"  
  
"Oh you think it's okay, ah," she screamed  
  
" Almost Theresa." Dr.Russel said one big push.  
  
"Ah." She pushed hard  
  
"You have a boy."  
  
"Ethan we have a boy."  
  
"Yes we do I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. We should name him Samuel Martin."  
  
"I love it and I love you and I love my life. 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
One year later….  
  
Ethan, Theresa, Mckinley and baby Samuel are sitting on a log on the beach.  
  
"Ethan this is just like a fairytale,"  
  
"Yes and we will live happily ever after."  
  
"Like a real family should." Mckinley chimed in.  
  
"Yes like a family that's gonna grow some more." Theresa said.  
  
"What? Do you mean?" Ethan asked  
  
"Yes I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh Theresa I love you and always will, just don't forget it."  
  
"I won't and I love you too."  
  
The End! 


End file.
